In My Time of Need Prologue
by skyrimnut1994
Summary: This is the origin of the mysterious Saadia/Iman. How did she end up in Whiterun? Why did she change her name? And why is she being hunted down by a band of mercenaries, led by one who will not stop until she is brought back to Hammerfell?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. Sorry I deleted the previous story but it was too big a project to take on at this time. This story, however, is significantly shorter - the whole thing will be about 6000 words and we're starting off with an extra long 'pilot' installment! Please remember to leave feedback and enjoy the story! _

**Important knowledge for the story!**  
For_ the record, it is set around 4E 177. The Great War has finished and the Empire accepted the White-Gold Concordat which, among other terms, ceded a large part of Hammerfell to the Thalmor from the Empire. The Redguards, feeling cheated, refused to accept the term and so Emperor Titus Mede II renounced Hammerfell as part of the Empire. This meant that Hammerfell could continue the war with the Thalmor, which ended in 4E180 when the Thalmor were kicked out of Hammerfell._

* * *

"Men of Taneth! The time has come for you to step forward and rid this great nation of the Thalmor scum! Now you must swear allegiance to the flag of our ruling family and take up your arms! All men between the age of 18 years and 45 years of age must report to the barracks and amouries for an evaluation and to be handed arms and armour. There are no excuses! Women, consider it your duty to encourage your men to go! Be they husbands, fathers, sons, brothers or cousins they must fight for you, they must fight for Taneth and they must fight for Hammerfell!"

The Redguard herald stood on a podium in the town square, wearing his own armour and sword. On either side of the podium soldiers marched out and began shepherding the men off to the barracks. The women watched in silence, some crying as the square was gradually emptied.

Iman watched the event unfurl from the balcony in the House of the Lords that overlooked the giant plaza. Her face was fixated into a grimace as she dissected the situation. It was such a shame to see the population of Taneth halved but she realised that it was a necessity - the armies of the Aldmeri Dominion were marching ever closer to city - the city of Elinhir had been the first to fall, collapsing under a three month seige and it was said that there was fierce fighting on the fringes of Rihad, which was a lot closer to Taneth than Elinhir was.

"Sister? Are you okay?" Iman turned round and saw her older brother, Kematu, standing there, dressed in full Hammerfell garb, his blue hood denoting the fact that he came from Taneth. His scimitar at his side glinted menacingly.

"Yes, dear brother, I... it's just I am concerned for yours and father's safety. Kematu smiled at his younger sister and embraced her.

"Iman, you must learn to relax. Father is the greatest warrior this country has ever seen. I have witnessed first-hand the brutality with which he deals with the Thalmor, and you must have heard the stories told by the soldiers. Remember, all the cities in Hammerrfell produce soldiers. Here in Taneth, we produce w_arriors_."

Iman was slightly reassured at this - it was true that there had been great tales of her father - stories of how he had led just 700 men from Taneth across the Alik'r desert and had almost single-handedly been responsible for pushing the Aldmeri Dominion back across the border and into Cyrodiil, sending them into hiding in the Imperial City and forcing the Thalmor to sign the White-Gold Concordat. Of course, if Karrod knew what the terms of the Concordat were, he wouldn't have stopped at the Imperial City.

"Now come on, dear sister, come down and say goodbye to father and me." As the two siblings walked through the mansion Iman noticed that the serving staff now consisted of an exclusively female company.

"Kematu, are you and father taking the entire male population of Taneth to fight the Thalmor?" Kematu nodded grimly.

"Father is taking no chances. He says that if Hammerfell cannot be governed by Imperials, than it shall govern itself. He really has taken the split from the Empire to heart."

"It wasn't just father who felt the pain, Kematu. Every Redguard worth his salt was stabbed in the back that day."

Both Kematu and Iman looked round, searching for where this new voice was coming from. Then, out of the shadows, their sibling, Kellen, stepped forward. Kematu relaxed as he realised he wasn't in danger.

"Not every male is going off to fight the Dominion, sweetest, kindest sister," Kellen said, "father believes that I have more of a career in politics and so has left me here to look after the weak-willed and the women, all the while him and Kematu will be off gaining glory and riches by the cartload."

Kematu laughed and slapped Kellen's shoulder, who winced at the contact. "Come now, brother, father has always had our interests at heart. He doesn't just see you as a noble in a court, he sees you as a _leader_. Surely that must count for something in his favour?"

Kellen simply bowed his head as the three of them made it to the atrium of the house. There stood their father, Karrod, a great imposing Redguard, who stood at 6 and three quarters feet tall with hands the size of plates. Hands which were outstretched as far as they could reach while two squires ran about him, buckling up leather armour and fastening various daggers about his giant person. Finally the squire handed him his scimitar, which was about the size of the average greatsword. When his children wheeled the corner and saw him, he was busy talking to his generals.

"What news of the fight at Rihad?

"Not good, my lord. The Thalmor have breached the outer wall, but the commander of the guard has managed to hold them between the outer wall and inner wall. The situation seems stalemate, but there have been a steady stream of Aldmeri soldiers coming across the border from Cyrodiil and marching straight for Rihad."

When Karrod looked away from his generals and saw his three children standing there he waved away the squires and opened his arms in an embrace. Iman immediately split from her two brothers and ran into his arms where he engulfed her.

"Ah, Iman, it's so good to see you! It seems like we have no time together at all!"

"Why must you leave father?" Iman said, tears starting to form in her eyes, "you only just got back from fighting for the Empire."

"Fighting for the Empire was a mistake," he boomed, standing fully upright and dwarfing his daughter, "I fight now to protect you, and your mother and your younger brother, not the interests of some foolish Imperial."

"As do I," Kematu said, stepping forward. Karrod laughed and slapped his eldest son on the back.

"Of course you do, my boy!" He roared, "together, you and me will send the Thalmor scum fleeing back to Summerset Isle, and fortune will flood Taneth for years to come! Now, all three of you must come along with me - your mother is already waiting to say goodbye at the main gate."

And so the big man wheeled round and strode off out of the atrium and straight into the square, where he was greeted by a large crowd of soldiers and women, all cheering his name.

"Karrod!"

"Gods bless the Protector of Taneth!"

"Mercy on him and the Alik'r of Taneth!"

Karrod looked up and waved at the baying crowds, and then marched, children behind him, along the Divine Road which ran straight to the main gate. The crowds along the road were seven deep in some places, but gradually thinned out and became less of a cheering mob of civilians and more structured ranks of Alik'r soldiers, all commanded by officers who were dressed in ornate armours of gold which had been layered on top of strong steel. Karrod and Kematu were of course wearing the most ornate armour of all - ebony, which had been sculpted around their bodies, almost as if the suits were a second skin. When the Alik'r regiments saw Karrod and Kematu they raised their scimitars high in the air and roared their approval. Karrod and Kematu returned the honour, waving their own weapons high above their heads. Karrod made his way to the platform that had been hastily set up for him. When he had reached it, he brought his hands down in a cutting motion, silencing the whole crowd.

"Regiments of Taneth! You are the finest soldiers ever to have been raised from Hammerfell! Time and time again you fought for the Empire! And for what?! For them to turn around and abandon us? Now, it is the Redguards against the Aldmeri Dominion! You no longer fight for a decrepit old man who sits on a throne and lets you die for him! You fight for Hammerfell now! You fight for Taneth!"

The Alik'r roared and cheered for their leaders. A horn went up somewhere on the wall of Taneth and the great gates opened out onto the Alik'r desert. Kematu and Karrod stepped down from the poium and climbed onto their horses and joined the rest of the generals and other commanders. Karrod drew his sword and pointed out the gate.

"Forward, men of Taneth! Send the Thalmor home, dead or alive!"

The commanders charged out the gate, followed by thousands of Alik'r soldiers who simply poured out. Along with them went wagons of tents, arrows, medical supplies and food, ready for a lengthy campaign. Their movement was sped along by the citizens of Taneth, who waved from the walls of the city and cheered for them until they disappeared behind the dunes, at which point the great gate was closed, due never to open until Karrod gave the order.

Iman waited at the great gate until the great iron bars were slid across it, keeping it closed. She could feel her eyes starting to water and turned to find her brother, Kellen, for support. However, he wasn't there. She turned right around and saw him walking back along the Divine Road towards the palace.

"Kellen!" She ran after him, but he did not slow down; if anything, his pace quickened. She finally caught up with him just as they entered the palace.

"Kellen – are you okay?" She touched his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Don't pretend to have sympathy for me – the only men you cared for in our family have just left, and hopefully never to return."

Iman was shocked. "How could you say such a thing?" She whispered, hands over her mouth.

"Father didn't care for me at all! All this bullshit about wanting me to go into politics – he simply wanted me off the battlefield so nobody could see how embarrassing his youngest, weakest son is to him! Good riddance if he dies, and Kematu as well! I know what he's trying to do – he's driving a wedge between me and you, sweet, dear sister. He wants me isolated from the rest of the family. I'm sick to death with the lot of you!"

Iman was now crying outright now, tears pouring down her face.

"You are the worst person in this entire city Kellen!" She screamed, running away from him, "I wish you had gone with father – there would have been a chance you wouldn't return then as well!" She ran past the guards and straight to her rooms, where she shut the door and bolted it.

Kellen watched her go. 'Kematu has done a good job on you', he thought as he walked in the opposite direction from where she went, 'you wait – when you see what I have in store for this city you will see me for the genius that I am."

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate it very much and hope you'll stay tuned for the next installment, which will be in about 24 hours' time. I am looking at doing more of these origins of characters and their quests so if you have any suggestions for me to do after Saadia/Iman then please leave them in a review or message me! Also, please feel free to correct me in my Lore if I have got any of it wrong - my sources are mainly the Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages, the Imperial Library website and the Skyrim wiki but if anyone has found a contradiction in my story then let me know!_

_Thanks again guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later**

When Kellen woke, it was still dark. He got out of bed and put on his Hammerfell garb and lit a torch. He opened the door to his room where outside stood one of Taneth's councillors, Silasson. He braced up when Kellen stood before him and was quickly stood down.

"Don't brace up Silasson," Kellen hissed, "people will get suspicious if they someone paying respect in that way."

"Apologies my lord," Silasson said, restraining himself to ensure he didn't bow down. "the Thalmor agent I spoke to you about is here."

"Good. Where shall I meet him?"

"He waits for you in the dungeons, my lord. I let him in through the secret passage."

"Lead the way, friend. I assure you, you will be richly rewarded for guiding Taneth to the Thalmor without casualties."

The two men went through the corridors, across the courtyard in the palace and down yet more steps to the dungeons. They passed row after row of cells, filled with a combination of criminals and Thalmor soldiers who had been captured during the Great War just a year ago. At the far end was an empty cell. Silasson and Kellen went into the cell and Silasson pulled a torch which opened up a trapdoor in the floor. Descending via the steps, they came into a dark room, where, sitting on the only chair in the room, was the Thalmor agent.

"Don't expect me to get up to pay respect to you," he said, arms folded across his body in a symbol of defence.

"I wouldn't expect you to do such a thing…?" Kellen trailed off, waiting for the agent to state his name. The Altmer just smiled.

"I think we'll deal with the formalities a little later, Kellen. Now, this is a very nice city you have here, isn't it? I must say, your father has done a damn good job of looking after it. But now he's gone and all that is left is you, your mother and your sister. Oh, and the council of course. Not a particularly smart move was it?"

"You may mock my father," Kellen said stiffly, "but remember that he decimated your forces at the Imperial City and he has set off to do it again."

"And this time he will die!" The agent said, standing up. "And when he dies, there will be no-one left to protect Taneth! It will be destroyed by the armies of the Aldmeri Dominion and nobody will be spared." The agent calmed himself and sat down again.

"Now, you are in a crucial position here," he said, "by saying the right things you can save everyone up there and get yourself a little power at the same time. Two birds and all that.

"This secret passage is not the only one into the city, as your councillor has informed me. He says there are dozens, all opening up at various points in the city. Some are well known, others known only to the ruling family. Now, if these tunnels were to be left unlocked and unguarded, think what would happen if an army, who just happened to be walking past the city, saw these tunnels and decided to take advantage of them? The entire city would belong to them in a matter of minutes and nobody would have to die."

Kellen thought about this for a moment.

"I want full protection for my family."

"Your mother, sister and yourself, yes. Your father and brother, I can't make any promises."

"Perfect. I also want the council untouched."

"Just give me their names. Instant death to any soldier of the Dominion who touches them!"

"And I want to be proclaimed the leader of Taneth!"

"With a Thalmor advisor, of course? Kellen, ruler of Taneth! It has quite a nice ring to it!"

The agent stood up again and shook hands with Kellen.

"It has been a privilege, I suppose," the agent said, before turning and heading down the tunnel that led to outside the city.

"Wait!" Kellen shouted. The agent stopped and turned around.

"You never told me your name."

"I am Ancano. And I will see you again in exactly a month, when I will return with an army to claim the city for yourself and for the Thalmor!"

Ancano turned back again and swiftly disappeared. Kellen and Silasson looked at each other grimly and then walked back through the dungeons and back up to Kellen's rooms. When they reached the door they stopped and Kellen put a hand on the councillor's shoulder.

"Now is your last chance to turn back, Silasson," he said, "I can go alone from here, but if you stay, then I will be most grateful for someone I can call friend when I rule the city."

Silasson bowed. "Taneth is my city, your family its rulers and my lords. I would do everything I can to preserve it and make sure it is not ruined. And besides, this agreement means we will still have a member of the noble family ruling Taneth, albeit with an Altmer advisor."

"You've been a good friend," Kellen smiled, "I will make sure you are rewarded when I create the title of King of Taneth!"

The two men embraced and Kellen went into his rooms and Silasson went to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 month later**

Kellen strode purposefully down the corridor that led to the Council-room. When he reached the main door, he knocked twice and waited. The door partly opened and there stood Silasson, who nodded, stony-faced, at him. Kellen nodded back, a small smile crossing his lips. Silasson bowed his head and flung the door open the rest of the way.

"Council of Taneth, please be upstanding for Kellen, acting ruler of Taneth!"

'Acting' ruler no longer, Kellen thought as he watched the council rise. He nodded his head in their general direction and they sat down and Kellen took his place at the head of the table. The councillors looked at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Well, we shall start with the usual question – what news of the war?"

One of the councillors at the back stood up. "It is not good my lord. The Thalmor have taken Rihad. Thankfully they were too busy pillaging the city to notice our Lords Karrod and Kematu launch an attack on them. Thousands were killed, mainly Thalmor of course, but the city could not be saved. Our Alik'r armies are thankfully pushing the Aldmeri Dominion north-east, into the waiting jaws of an army from Elinhir." The councillor coughed and sat down.

"Excellent news!" Kellen smiled, "It seems as if the war really is drawing to a close!"

Not now! He started to panic – how can the Thalmor be getting further away? If Karrod and Kematu returned victorious to find that Kellen had tried to usurp the throne then he'd be killed!

"We must continue as intended!" Kellen shouted, slamming his fist on the table. The entire council jumped.

"My Lord, what do you mean?"

Kellen looked up at the councillor who had spoken. He smiled and retracted his fist from the table. Breathing deeply, he managed to regain his composure.

"I am going to ask something of each and every one of you. It will test your mental capacity to the limit and question your allegiance to this city. I want each of you to open a door into the tunnels. From these tunnels will pour forth to eradicate the illness that has seeped into this city."

"What illness, my Lord?"

Kellen stood up and started to pace round the table.

"An illness so foul, so painful. An illness that cannot be seen by the naked eye. One that manifests in the brain and works it way into the very soul. An illness known as _false allegiance_. Silasson will dictate to you which door to go to. Listen to his word and obey it as my law, lest you succumb to this illness even more."

With that he strode out of the room and into his own chambers.

Armand ran through the streets of Taneth, dodging and ducking through the large crowd. He was terrified. There was no way of hiding it. Lord Kellen and Silasson were up to something, that was as plain as day as well. Unfortunately there was no way of proving it so he had to do their bidding. It was a mystery as to why he wanted the tunnels opened. There were very few soldiers able to guard the bits of Taneth that were above ground; underneath the city was a city in itself, miles and miles of tunnels that could simply connect one part of the city to the other, and there were those that it was rumoured connected Taneth to the Imperial City. There was no chance that Taneth would be safe if these tunnels were opened.

When he reached the entrance that he had been designated to open by Silasson he grabbed a torch off the rack and descended down into the tunnel. The tunnel was thin, with rocks poking out at all heights causing Armand a good deal of grief as he tried not to get his eyes poked out. He kept the torch in front of him, occasionally waving away any rats that would come near him. Soon he reached the wooden door to the rest of the tunnel system. It seemed quite out of place – a mahogany door, at least a foot and a half thick which clearly stood out against the dank rock formations it was built into. Armand dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a large rusty key. He shoved it roughly into the lock and turned it nearly four times round before it clicked and Armand could remove it again. Starting at the top of the door he slid back each iron bar, totalling fifteen by the time he had reached the bottom of the door. He put the torch down and grabbed the handle with both his hands. Grunting and straining, he pulled it open and stepped through, waving the torch around to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" He shouted, peering through the darkness, "is anyone there?"

"Funny you should ask," A haughty voice floated through the air. Soon after, half a dozen arrows flew through the air and pierced Armand in the chest. He staggered back, gasping for air as he dropped his torch and fell against the rock wall, blood seeping through his Hammerfell finery. He looked down briefly at his wound before looking up again and seeing Altmer boots. Continuing up, he recognized the armour of the Thalmor and looked straight into the eyes of Ancano, who was wielding an Elven sword.

"Much obliged, Sandman." Ancano said, and shoved the sword roughly into Armand's neck. It exploded and blood seeped out around the sword. Ancano pulled his sword out and wiped it on Armand's clothes.

"Onwards, battalion. Leave none alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Iman was dining with her mother, Iszara when Kellen made his entrance.

"Kellen, my dearest son," Iszara said, looking up from her meal, "I was wondering where you had gone! Please, sit down, I'll have the serving staff-."

"No time!" Kellen announced, motioning to the servants to clean up Iman's and Izsara's plates. "Both of you are to come with me at once. There is much we must discuss!"

The three of them briskly walked through the corridors, Kellen leading the way. Izsara was having a slight difficulty trying to keep up with him and Iman was half-walking, half running.

"Kellen," Izsara said, breathing heavily, "where are you taking us?"

"We are going to what is rightfully mine, by the Grace of the Divines."

He pushed open a set of doors and entered the Taneth throne room.

"Kellen! What are you on about? Why are we in the throne room?"

Kellen did not return the questions. He smiled at his mother and sister and approached the throne.

"I, Kellen of the ruling family of Taneth, do claim the title of King of Taneth, as backed up by the armies of the Aldmeri Dominion who have sworn allegiance to me to protect this city and all those in her walls! May the Divines bless me as the king and curse my enemies!"

"Kellen! Have you gone crazy?" Izsara walked up the steps to the throne and slapped her son. "This is your father's seat! He will return and put you back in your place! And the Thalmor? Have you lost your mind my son? If what you say is true, then what made you even consider doing a deal with the Thalmor? They make and break promises to suit their needs!"

Kellen sat on the throne, shocked and speechless. As he sat there, thinking about what to do next, there was a loud bang on the door and Kellen's smug grin returned.

"There you are bitch, there is the sound of your death! The next man through that door will be a Thalmor, a trained killer, who will make your death a pleasure to watch. I bargained for yours and Iman's lives, but it seems like I need not bother with yours. Whoever is at the door, enter!"

The door opened and in hobbled Silasson. He closed the door behind him and limped up to the throne. When he reached Kellen he bowed his head.

"My lord, the Thalmor… they…" He broke down crying.

"What is it? Spit it out!" Kellen roared.

"They're killing everyone!" He managed to cry out before sobbing uncontrollably.

Kellen felt his stomach drop.

"But…our agreement!"

"They never intended to honour it." Silasson said, regaining his composure. "We need to get your family out of here. My daughter, Saadia, is waiting in the kitchens to take you through the Last Resort."

"Well then, we must –."

Kellen was interrupted by the door being kicked down and twenty Aldmeri soldiers breaking through the beams, all with bows fully drawn back. Ancano stood at the front of them.

"Capture them all! I will execute them personally!"

Arrows flew through the air, hitting Kellen in the knees and pinning him to the wooden throne and hitting Izsara in the arm and knocking her backwards. Silasson, however, seemed a changed man. His limp disappeared and he rolled out the way of the arrows. He picked up Iman and threw her into a doorway.

"Go through the door! Find Saadia!" He shouted before drawing his scimitar.

"For Taneth!" He yelled at the top of his voice and waved his sword above his head, bringing it down on a Thalmor soldier. The soldier's helmet cracked in two and with it his head as well. Silasson pulled the scimitar out and turned to face Ancano, who simply thrust his own sword into Silasson's side. Silasson screamed and dropped his scimitar as Ancano pulled out his sword and wiped it on Silasson's trousers.

"Finish him off," he said to a Thalmor over his soldier, who nodded, pulled out an Elven dagger and slit his throat.

Iman watched as Silasson was stabbed by Ancano. Tears streaming down her face, she opened the door and ran through the corridor. It had been used by servants for quick and easy access from the throne room to the kitchen and so led straight to where Saadia was waiting.

"Are you okay?" She said to Iman, "I heard violence."

"It's your father…" Iman sobbed, hugging Saadia, "I'm so sorry."

Saadia swallowed. "He's dead." Iman just nodded.

"There's no time to mourn him now. He died fighting for Taneth and you. I will finish his work. Come!"

Saadia opened up one of the cupboards and removed the backboard. It revealed a very small tunnel.

"We're going to have to go on hands and knees for a bit, but it will open up into a cavern. There we can find a caravan and get you to safety. Skyrim is probably the safest province right about now."

She hugged Iman.

"It'll be okay. We'll find a way through this and you will return here, I promise you that."

Back in the throne room, Ancano paced round the throne. Kellen was still sitting on it, kept in place by the arrows in his knees. Izsara was on her own knees in front of him, head down, sobbing quietly.

"Kellen, ruler of Taneth." Ancano finally spoke, "I must be honest, after our little chat, I said the name a few times and realised I made a total mistake about it having a certain ring to it. In truth, the thought of anybody other than an Altmer ruling this city disgusts me. And seeing as there was no way you would accept a position as a simple councillor, I figured it would be best if we just came in and took over. I hope you don't take it personally, it is purely a matter of business which is way over your head.

"Now, this does leave me with a very difficult question – what to do with your family? Your sister has fled you, caring only for herself and abandoning her dear mother and brother. I thought you Redguards were very big on loyalty. Well," he looked over at Silasson's body, "at least some of you are. But no matter. She is young, out in the desert on her own. She will not last a week. Your father and brother will no doubt be slain in battle and their heads paraded high above the gates of Taneth." Ancano stopped.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Why not welcome them with a little gift!"

He drew his Elven sword, raised it high above his head and brought it down on Izsara's neck. The blade did not even slow down as it scythed through the bone, decapitating her cleanly. Her head rolled away, stopping at Kellen's feet.

"No!" He cried out, "you bastard! I trusted you! We all trusted you!"

"Well, consider this a lesson in trusting a member of the Aldmeri Dominion." He took an axe from one of the soldiers and swung it through Kellen's neck. It hit the back of the wooden throne, making a _thunk_ sound. Kellen's head was launched into the air and blood overflowed out from his neck. His arms went limp on the arms of the throne and his head rolled down the stairs. The Thalmor soldier went to retrieve his axe but Ancano stopped him.

"Leave it there. Collect the heads, skewer them and put them above the main gate. Then burn as much of the city as you can. Leave the throne room untouched. It will remain as an example. Well? Why are you still here? Taneth still stands!"

The soldiers all ran off. Ancano took one last look at the throne room and left.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Saadia and Iman had made their way through the tunnels and were standing outside the city walls. They turned round and saw smoke billowing from all areas of Taneth, their home city brought down in flames.

They heard a cough behind them. They both wheeled round and Saadia drew a steel dagger. They came face to face with four Khajiits and a convoy of wagons. One of them stepped forward.

"Which one of you is Saadia?"

Saadia slipped the dagger away and pushed Iman forward. "She is Saadia. I am… Rayya, her sevant. Who are you?"

"Forgive me. My name is Ahkari. A man called Silasson told me to wait here for four days for two Redguards, one of whom was called Saadia. He paid us to take you to Skyrim if you showed up."

"Very well. We will join you." Saadia said. Akhari turned and started making space on the wagons for the girls. As Saadia went to sit down, Iman grabbed her.

"What are you doing? Switching names like that?" She hissed.

"Look, the Thalmor are on the lookout for Iman, aren't they?" Saadia replied. "They have no idea that I helped you escape and so they are less likely to stop two Redguards with completely different names.

"Now come on," she said, pushing Iman forward, "get on the wagon."


	6. Chapter 6

**In 4E 180**

"Ahh! Taneth!" I tell you, she gets more beautiful each time I return from battle!" Karrod stood on the sand dunes, Kematu next to him and they both looked over at the city as it shimmered in the heat.

"Come, my boy, there will be a heroes' welcome waiting for us – for all of us!"

Karrod raised his hand and what was left of the Alik'r army marched down the dunes and towards the city gates. As they neared the city, a foul smell began to fill their noses.

"What on Nirn is that smell?" One of the soldiers exclaimed, "It's like, burning shit!"

"Look! What's that? Up there on the gatehouse!"

"It looks like… it is! It's two heads!"

"Get inside and cut them down now!" Karrod roared, "what the fuck has happened while we have been away? Go, now! Open the gate!"

Six Alik'r near to Karrod nodded and sprinted down to the gate. By now the smell was so bad all of the soldiers were using their Alik'r hoods to cover their noses and mouths. With three men to each door, they slowly managed to work the great wooden structures open. When they opened the gate they just stood there.

"My Lord!" One shouted over his shoulder, "you should come and have a look at this."

"What is it!" Karrod asked, shoving the soldier out the way and looking into the city.

"Oh, Gods…" he whispered, sinking to his knees.

Bodies littered the streets, many of them missing limbs and heads. There was not a single house intact. Windows were smashed, doors kicked in, arrow holes pock-marked the walls and some houses had been razed to the ground, leaving only a pile of burnt wood and ash. Dried blood stood out against the yellow stonework and that which wasn't dried had pooled around the streets. Flies buzzed round all of the corpses and dogs were fighting over the remains. Soldiers went into the city to chase them away while others climbed the steps up to where the heads were.

Kematu placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"A thousand Septims to the first man to find my brother, sister and mother!"

Two men returned with the heads and presented them to Karrod. When he recognized the features of his wife and youngest son, he clutched them close to his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Kematu could feel his own tears pooling but refused to show it.

"Were there… any others?" He asked, straining to control his voice.

"These were the only ones, my Lord," one of the officers said, "I'm so sorry."

"Very well. Five thousand Septims to the first man who returns with knowledge of Iman's whereabouts!"

The Alik'r stopped searching for their own relatives and instead started to scour Taneth for Iman.

"Come on father, we must go to the palace," Kematu helped his father up. He took the heads from him and stuffed them in a bag, out of sight.

When they reached the throne room Kematu noticed a heavy chain on the door. He drew his scimitar, raised it above his head and brought it down on the lock, which sparked and exploded, scattering fragments everywhere. He kicked the door in rushed inside, only to stop dead in his tracks again.

"Father, stay out there, please, don't come in…"

"What is it? I must see what…"

Karrod strode through the door and saw the atrocities that had been committed. He saw Silasson, senior member of the council, with his throat slit and puncture from a sword at his side. He noticed his youngest son, Kellen, who he had left in charge of the city, sitting on the throne, with arrows in his knees and his headless body lying limp. He saw his wife, Izsara, who, as well as headless, was lying naked on the floor in front of the throne. The smell of death mixed with the smell of shit and piss in the room was too much for Karrod. He ran to his wife's body.

"Izsara! No!" He knelt over her, then looked up at his youngest son's body.

"I should never have left you. I should never have left any of you!" He cried, hugging his wife's body and rocking back and forth.

Kematu remained speechless. His mother and brother, dead. His sister, missing. His father, who moments ago had been a proud warrior and a great man, was now broken, left talking to his deceased relations. He looked at the axe embedded in the wooden throne, above Kellen's head. It was of Elven origin. That could only mean one thing.

Thalmor.

But how did they get in?

His silence was broken by an Alik'r officer.

"No sign of Iman, my Lord. But we have uncovered open tunnels across the city and the emergency one in the kitchens as well."

Kematu was shocked. Could Iman really have done this? Could she have allied with the Thalmor? What was she promised? Why did she do it?

A thousand questions flooded Kematu's mind, but there was one truth which stayed there, throughout his personal interrogation.

Iman had destroyed the city.

Kematu faced the officer.

"Have the rest of the men assemble outside the palace. And have someone see to my father."

The officer bowed and left.

Kematu walked over to his father, knelt down and grasped his shoulder.

"I will find the people who did this," he whispered, before standing up and walking out onto the stairs outside the palace.

The Alik'r that were left numbered only three thousand – a quarter of what they left the city with before this all happened. Kematu coughed.

"Men of Taneth," he began, "you have seen the devastation brought down on our city. This is what the Thalmor did to our beloved city while we were distracted by another army of theirs. Some of you have discovered the tunnels that were open – this is how they snuck in and slaughtered innocent women and children. It is with this evidence that we have come to a conclusion. The Thalmor had someone on the inside. And it pains me to say this, but that someone was my own sister, Iman! And so, my favoured Alik'r warriors, together we will scour Tamriel, to find Iman and bring her back to the city she once called home where she will face trial and ultimately execution."

He drew his sword and held it in the air. Three thousand Alik'r warriors did the same.

"Once more, my friends!" He shouted, "For Hammerfell! For Taneth! For your honoured dead!"


	7. Conclusion

No more story here - just me talking!

Thank you so much for reading the story! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

If anyone has any ideas for more of these 'Origin' stories then please PM me or leave it in a review. Don't forget to leave a review anyway - I know I still have a lot to learn and would love to hear from seasoned writers and readers!

Once again guys, thank you for reading!

P.S. I have noticed that shipping Dragonborn and housecarls seems to be popular. I might do one of these for an under-appreciated Jordis the Sword-Maiden (I swear Lydia gets all the love!) What do you guys think? Don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
